


i'm seventeen don't hold ur breath

by grimmauld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Harley and Peter meet online and become friends. and then boyfriends. tony decides to introduce them. "what do you mean you already know each other? you're dating?"





	i'm seventeen don't hold ur breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/gifts).



> heyo! this was written for MissCellophane here on ao3 because in the notes of their fic they asked for 'P.S do you think someone could write a fic where Harley and Peter met online and became friends/started dating but nobody knew and so when Tony introduces them later he’s all like “What do you mean you know each other already? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE DATING!?”' and thus i delivered. 
> 
> title from seventeen by peach pit bc it was the first one that popped up when i put my peter x harley playlist on shuffle
> 
> pls remember to tip ur fanfic author in comments/kudos and you can find me on tumblr @hhedric

**(23) Tumblr**

_Anon: hey i hope this isn’t weird but you seem really really cool and i’d love to be your friend,,, hope you have a good day :))_

_Sbidey: hi!!! Not weird at all! Just send me a message i swear i always want more friends <3 _

_#answered #asks #anon #tysm for your kind words_

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_garagegay:_ **hey! i’m the person who sent u an anon talking abt becoming friends? sorry if it came off as weird, i just really love your blog and think you’re really cool!

 **_garagegay:_ **my name’s harley btw!!! i use he/him pronouns and i’m very very gay (obvs)

 **_sbidey:_ **hi! no of course it wasn’t weird! i’d love to become your friend! i’m peter and i also use he/him. i’m bi tho :)

 **_garagegay:_ **nice to meet you!

 **_sbidey:_ **so tell me abt yourself!! what’s your favourite colour? hogwarts house? fave tv show? movie?

 **_garagegay:_ **oh my! uhh my favourite colour is yellow and i’m a ravenclaw primary and slytherin secondary sdjdk. my favourite tv show is the good place and my fave movie is the breakfast club

 **_garagegay:_ **ok my turn. favourite band/singer? favourite book? idk i can’t think of anything rn

 **_sbidey:_ **no shit! my fave tv show is the good place too. i like red, i’m a hufflepuff and my favourite movie is probably love, simon

 **_sbidey:_ **as for your questions: tbh i love Alt-J, and my favourite book is the raven boys

 **_garagegay:_ **my fave band is the 1975, fave book is pride and prejudice and yeah! i love ur ones too

\---

Peter couldn’t help but get his hopes up everytime he heard the familiar tone of a Tumblr message. He always felt ecstatic whenever he received asks, and to get one that sang his praises and requested friendship was just about the nicest thing he had ever had the privilege to experience. And then it turned out that the anon was Harley, the sweetest, funniest, most amazing person he could ever have met online. Well, he was seriously considering writing David Karp a thank you note. The Ask happened one year and seven months ago, which meant that he had been friends with Harley for just as long. He’d been there for Harley as he went through his first major break up, as he aged a year. Harley was there for Peter’s birthday when he turned seventeen and he was there as Peter gushed over Liz. He was there as the whole Liz situation panned out poorly.  They were close, obviously. There was this inkling of it becoming something else. More. That’s what Peter wanted, at least.

They flirted a lot, all the pet names and the teasing jokes. The problem was they lived so far apart. Yeah, it wasn’t like London to Australia, they were still both in the US, but still, Tennessee to New York? It was nearly a 14 hour drive. Peter thought it was worth it. They’d maybe not see each other a lot, but they could Skype and call and text. What was he afraid of, other than the inevitable rejection and loss of the closest friend he had made on the whole of the internet. Fuck. Maybe he should just do it? Get it over with, so to speak. He couldn’t hold his feelings inside of him forever. It would be like lying. Starkid had a whole musical-drama series about how terrible of an idea that lying was.

His mind was made up. At least he wouldn’t have to see Harley’s face when the rejection came. Just as he went to open the Tumblr app he got a notification. Harley.

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_garagegay:_ **hey can i talk to you about something?

 **_garagegay:_ **it’s kind of important

 **_sbidey:_ **of course!! you can tell me anything

 **_garagegay:_ **okay. here goes.

Peter waited. He didn’t want to interrupt Harley when this was clearly something difficult for him to talk about.

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_garagegay:_ **so for the longest time, like months. five or six months, maybe? i’ve had these feelings, there’s this boy i like. he’s cute and sweet and nice and i talk to him everyday, he makes me so happy. i really want to ask him on a date but he’s from the internet and i can’t actually go on a date with him. not properly. skype, maybe? that’s not the point. he evens me out, i think, he’s nerdy like me but he also has the vaguest amount of common sense, which i obviously don’t have. the point is i don’t know whether to ask him on a date or ask him to be my boyfriend. it’s not like i could kiss him, but i really fucking want to. i really really want to kiss him. i’m like 90% sure he feels the same way as i do but i also don’t want to mess things up with him. a friend of mine is forcing me to, tho, and she’s really fucking scary when she wants to be.

 **_garagegay:_ **i guess what i’m trying to say is do you want to be my boyfriend?

Fucking what? Harley just asked him out? On a date?

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_sbidey:_ **whta

 **_sbidey:_ **i mean yes!! i’d love that!

 **_garagegay:_ **you would?

 **_sbidey:_ **yeah! I was actually planning to ask you out today but i guess you beat me to the punch

 **_sbidey:_ **asshole but also boyfriend <3

 **_garagegay:_ **hahahah u would have chickened out also boyfriend <3

 **_sbidey:_ **you

 **_sbidey:_ **are probably right.. but u shouldn’t say it!!!

 **_garagegay:_ **skype later?

 **_sbidey:_ **yeah ofc

So it’s safe to say that Peter was happy as fuck. He never thought that his affections would be returned but there they were. Packaged nicely with the return to sender label stuck firmly on the side of the pristine, not battered because life is beautiful, box and sent back to him via the post. After screaming mindlessly in pure elation for a solid minute and a half he quickly turned to the group Discord server he was in with MJ and Ned.

**baby bi bi bi**

yALL YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT

YOU KNOW HARLEY AKA GARAGEGAY AKA LOML???????

WE’RE DATING NOW!!! LIKE HE ASKED ME OUT AND I SAID YES

<img_102387-screenshot-of-tumblr-conversation-between-peter-and-harley>

**queen of lesbians**

Is it too soon to say I told you so?

Bc I told you so.

**Ned ‘Guy in the Chair’ Leeds**

Ayyoooooooooooo

He was so happy he didn’t even think before yelling across the apartment at Aunt May. She had heard about Harley so frequently in the past year and a half that she too was just waiting for his announcement that they were dating. She didn’t hesitate to squeeze him tight and dance with him around the apartment.

“I’m so happy for you, Pete.” She laughed softly and kissed his forehead. He dragged her in for another hug.

As happy as he was, the topic of Harley never really came up in conversation at Stark Towers. He and Tony spent more time working on Spider-Man things than talking about boys. Tony mentioned something about this other kid he knew and how he was going to be visiting for a month in a few weeks. He grunted an acknowledgement but didn’t really take in the information, focusing more on the tech he was working on.

Later that night, as he was working on some homework, his phone lit up.

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_garagegay:_ **PETER!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!

 **_garagegay:_ **GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT

Peter looked down at the tone and grinned wildly. Harley was excited about something, clearly, so Peter was too.

**sbidey + garagegay**

**_sbidey:_ **WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **_garagegay:_ **I’M COMING UP TO NEW YORK!!! IN LIKE TWO WEEKS!

 **_sbidey:_ **OM FUCKING G!!!!! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!

 **_garagegay:_ **YEAH! THE FLIGHT’S BOOKED AND EVERYTHING

 **_sbidey:_ **WE COULD FINALLY MEET

 **_garagegay:_ **I REALLY HOPE SO I COULD KISS UR DUMB FACE

 **_sbidey:_ **YOU COULD KISS MY DUMB FACE!!!

Holy. Fuck.

\---

Two weeks later and the fated day had arrived. Peter, unfortunately, couldn’t meet Harley at the airport like he had wanted to. Mr. Stark had needed him in the Lab for something. He worked quietly, picturing his date with Harley to keep him occupied through the mind-numbingly repetitive task he had been assigned. Tony opened the door with a bang, scaring Peter out of his reverie.

“Pete! I have someone I’d like you to meet,” he called. Peter whirled around, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious other teen.

“Harley?”

“Peter?”

“You two know each other?”

Peter dropped his work on the workbench, ripping off the safety goggles. He ignored every rule about Lab safety and took off running at Harley. He caught him in a hug, spinning around and laughing joyously. His hands migrated to Harley’s face when they had finally stopped spinning.

“I can’t believe you’re the intern Tony was talking about,” Harley muttered fondly.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Peter whispered, pressing their foreheads together. He stared into the other’s eyes before they slipped closed and their mouths met.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony’s voice caused them to break apart. They forgot he was there.

“Oh. Mr. Stark,” Peter said, flushing red.

“Couldn’t you have kept quiet and turned around, old man?” Harley said bitterly.

“Am I the only one who’s confused?”

“Peter and I met online and became friends. We started dating long distance two weeks ago,” Harley explained, still gripping Peter in a hug.

“But. But you weren’t supposed to know each other! I was supposed to introduce you,” Tony whined, not unlike a toddler.

They both rolled their eyes in synchronisation before Peter led the other teen away, showing him around the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> pls remember to tip ur fanfic author in comments/kudos and you can find me on tumblr @hhedric
> 
> beta read by tumblr users:  
> @challaudaku  
> @longbottomfranks / odinsions  
> @martelldoran


End file.
